Sanji, Je T'aime Tellement
by ThePhoenix09
Summary: C'est ma première FanFic désoler si il y a des fautes '. Elle porte sur le manga One Piece et précisément sur le couple Luffy x Sanji. On vois jamais se genre de couple. D'ailleurs je prépare une histoire sur le couple Bartolomeo x Cavendish qui je préviens sera en plusieurs chapitres. Voili voilou bonne lecture. :)


-Sanji j'ai faim !

-Mais Luffy tu as mangé il y a 10 minutes il est 2 heures de l'après-midi.

-M'en fiche j'ai faim.

-Bon ba je vais aller te préparer quelque chose mais c'est la dernière fois. Nami, Robin vous voudrai quelque chose ?

-Non merci Sanji. Ho si une mandarine sil-te-plaît.

-D'accord Nami chérie je te l'apporte et toi Robin d'amour?

-Un thé s'il-te-plaît.

-Je vous apporte sa après avoir fais à mangé pour Luffy.

-Merci Sanji.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon aller je vais m'y mettre.

-Je peux venir ?

-Si tu veux mais tu touche à rien sinon Luffy je te zigouille.

-D'accord.

Arriver dans la cuisine, Sanji passa la porte suivie de Luffy qui ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Sanji fut surpris car Luffy l'avait plaqué contre le mur a côté de la porte.

-Mais qu'est que...

Luffy lui laissa pas le temps de parlé qu'il l'embrassa. Luffy rompit le baiser et alla s'asseoir. Sanji était rouge et abasourdi.

-Bon tu attend quoi ?Dit Luffy.

-Euh..Je..J'attends ri..rien. Bafouilla Sanji.

-Bâ commence à cuisiner alors. Rétorqua le brin

-O..oui...Dit le blond.

La présence de Luffy mettait Sanji mal-à-l' présence ne devait pas le gêner à la après se qu'il vient de se passer sa avait changer la donne.

-Mais avant... Je vais apporté la mandarine et..et le thé des fille.

-Ok.

Sanji en faisant ça penser que Luffy aller peut-être s'en en revenant Luffy était toujours là, il n'avait pas bouger.

Cela faisait bien 20 minutes que Sanji avait commencer de cuisiner, et la gêne était redescendu. Jusqu'au moment ou des mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches.

Luffy avait étiré ses bras pour mettre ses main sur les hanches de Sanji. Celui-ci continuer de cuisiner mais étant mal-à-l'aise il avait du mal à gêne lui fit se couper. Luffy qui avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches de Sanji, détends ses bras puis le rejoignis .Dehors personne n'avait conscience de se qui se passer dans la cuisine.

-Aïe..

-Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien rien, je me suis coupé.

-Fait voir.

Sanji montra son doigt à Luffy, qui pris sa main dans les la porta a ses lèvre, laissant un baiser sur la plaie et léchant le sang vermeille qui coulait le long de la il se stoppa.

-Je reviens je vais chercher un pansement.

-D'accord.

Luffy parti chercher un pansement, Sanji se remettais en question.

P.O.V Sanji :

A quelle jeu joue t-il ?

C'est ses hormones ou quoi ?

J'espère que c'est pas se que que sa me dérangerais pas car il est plutôt mignon...Mais à quoi je pense...Je suis pas gay pourquoi je trouve mon capitaine beau.

P.O.V Luffy :

Je suis désoler Sanji je n'aurai pas du faire sa.

Sanji je t'aime tellement.

Luffy revint à la cuisine avec des pansement.

-Sanji viens là, je t'es apporter des pansement.

Sanji d'un pas hésitant, rejoignis Luffy qui c'était assis sur une chaise.

-Dépêche avant que sa ressaigne.

-Oui oui j'arrive.

Sanji s'essaya en face de Luffy septique.

-Sanji ?

-Oui qui à t-il ?

-Je suis désoler de t'avoir embrasser.

-Ho c'est pas grave.

-Dis Sanji pour être sûr, c'est quoi l'amour ?

-Pourquoi "pour être sûr" ?

-Car je crois que j'aime quelqu'un mais comme je suis jamais tomber amoureux au par avant je voulais savoir se qu'on ressentait.

-Ok. Alors quand on est amoureux, on a envie de passer du temps avec la personne que l'on aime, on ne cesse de la regarder on la désir si tu on va parlé à une personne qu'on aime on peut ressentir du stress mais de la joyeuseté aussi, on protège la personne en question comme tu fais avec l'équipage.

-Je les protège mais je ne les aime pas, je veux dire pas en amour.

-Sa c'est car tu est le capitaine et que tu protège ton équipage.

Luffy commence à comprendre ses sentiment.

-Mais comment être sûr ?

-Se genre de chose sa se sait très tu me demande sa ?

-Parce que j'étais pas sûr des mes sentiments pour...pour toi.

Luffy vira au rouge é il senti une main se poser se sur sa joue puis la dite main descendis sous son menton puis lui força de relevai la tête.

-Luffy regarde moi.

De toute façon il n'avait pas le pour ne pas regarder Sanji il baissa ses yeux. Sanji soupira puis il enleva sa main puis se leva quand une main lui attrapa le poignet.

-A..Attend Sanji.

-Qui à-t-il ?

-Et toi Sanji tu...Tu m'aime ?

Sanji se retourna et vis que Luffy faisait une tête de chien battu, Sanji s'essaya puis dit :

-Ecoute Luffy je t'aime beaucoup mais...

Luffy se leva bruyamment puis il prononça ces mots :

-C'est le "mais" qui veut tout dire.

Sanji se leva aussitôt et enlaça luffy par derrière, ce dernier était surpris.

-Tu peux au moins éviter de balancer des conclusion aussi vite.

-Fini ta phrase que je sois sûr alors.

-Je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux plus passer une journée sans te dire "je t'aime".

-Sanji.

Sanji desserra ses bras, et Luffy se retourna et lui sauta dans les bras et il tombèrent à se regardèrent dans les yeux, approchent leur visage puis s'embrassèrent.

Tout cela c'était passer en 20 minutes. Sanji avait totalement oublier la nourriture de Luffy sur le feu, il y repenser a l'instant.

-A...Attend Luffy. Je te rappelle qu'il y a ta viande sur le feu.

-A oui pardon.

Luffy se leva pour laisser Sanji s'occuper de sa viande.

Mais elle avait fini de cuir depuis un petit moment, et il se contenta d'éteindre le feu.

-Tiens Luffy.

Pour remercier Sanji il embrassa et dit :

-Merci.

Sanji pensa que depuis qu'il connait Luffy, ce dernier avait pris en maturité.

Et les deux amoureux continuèrent d'être ensemble et heureux sur le Sunny.

FIN


End file.
